Season Fate
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: In London, England, where was Crona met her only fate, Death. Four seasons shall be her adventure traveling until they found a true love together. Crona comes from the rich, nice, humble family. Death is a rebellious motorcyclist. Is the fate existing for Crona?
1. Chapter 1: Summer meets Autumn

**Death the Kid and Crona (c) Atsushi Okubo**

**Last Names, friends, families, and Season Fate story (c) Me**

The morning was began to wake London up in the early as a average pink-haired teenage girl woke up in her princess-punk bed. Crona Spear, a younger child of Spear family, had a last summer day after her summer fun days. She already knew as she would go back to her secondary school tomorrow after a last summer day. She would have a junior year. Wondering, she wasn't sure if she could find something unique from her simple teenage years.

"It's just still summer" Crona muttered to herself, "Before autumn will tomorrow."

Crona got up of her princess-punk bed as she had to do on her morning routine before see her parents. She changed her Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas to punk-girly outfits, and then, used good hygienes on her. A last thing never had been without her, it was her favorite pink pearl necklace as a birthday present from her dear grandmother.

"I won't forget you, treasure. We'll always together forever." Crona wore her favorite pink pearl necklace before see her parents.

And then, Crona went to downstair to enter the modern kitchen for breakfast. She noticed Dad reading BBC London newspaper and Mum baking homemade cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Hey, where are her brothers? Well, she guessed about they were oversleeping.

"Mornin', folks." She made an Early Grey tea as her breakfast drink.

"Good morning", Mum spoke as she smiled sweetly at Crona. She had brown, wavy hair with green eyes.

"Morning, dear", Dad spoke as he looked up to Crona, smiled at her, and read back to his newspaper. He had red, short hair with blue eyes.

"Crona, We'll need to buy secondary school staff before tomorrow. Did you finish on your uniforms after laundry?" Mum poured vanilla icings on cinnamon rolls.

"Absolutely, they're clean. In my room", Crona spoke as she drank an Early Grey tea.

"Don't forget to make a list of your secondary school needs", Dad told Crona as he managed her.

"I made a list of them last night, Dad." Crona sat down on a chair near to table in the kitchen.

"Oh, gladly!" Dad was pleased with her.

"Can you wake boys up for breakfast, please? Cinnamon rolls may be cold soon." Mum made a Jasmine tea as her breakfast tea.

"Alright, I'll do it." Crona went to upstairs from there as she came toward two, different doors of her brothers.

Crona arrived to door of her middle brother, Lake, and knocked it.

"Hey, breakfast time!" She heard carefully that Lake groaning through his door.

She came toward another door of her older brother, Sparrow, and knocked it.

"Breakfast time", she shouted to Sparrow.

She was going to upstairs, and suddenly, listening to the doors opening. She turned back to see Lake and Sparrow as they were kind of sleepy. Sparrow was older brother having brown shaggy hairstyle, black eyes, and a tribal wolf tattoo on his shoulder at 23 years old. Lake was middle brother having a purple mohawk hairstyle and green eyes with eyeglasses at 20 years old.

"Cinnamon rolls are here in the kitchen, sleepyhead gentlemen", Crona informed to them.

Sparrow and Lake stared at each other in quiet moment before racing to the kitchen to grab cinnamon rolls.

"Hey, it's not fair!" She was racing there.

And then, Mum and Dad looked up to that loud was running to downstairs as three siblings were racing to grab cinnamon rolls.

"Watch out!" Dad saw Lake and Sparrow were racing in the kitchen. Where is Crona?

"Boys! Where are your manners?" Mum couldn't wait to know them showing their manners.

"Oh right. Ladies first", Lake spoke as he laughed nervously.

Crona showed up in there as she went to grab one of cinnamon rolls through silly brothers.

"Nice try, dorks", she spoke to brothers as she ate a piece of cinnamon roll.

"Thank you, princess", Sparrow spoke sarcastically.

"I think we'll leave on 20 minutes, it's about secodary education staff", Mum informed to Crona, "Please bring your list with us."Crona had been always responsible on secondary education plans during summer fun days as well as her studies and homeworks. They had been always used to her because she secretly wanted to try on something unique to her. She didn't know her only fate could be possible during four seasons. Or maybe not?

* * *

Next the morning, Crona was walking on her way to seconadary school through the autumnal forest. With her way, she wore navy blue/dark black school uniforms with punk styles, they made her into a real punk girl. She had a good reason to feel less cold as blackish scarf, dark leather coat, and military boots were comforting her from cold weather. Secondary school staff and needs were being with her after last summer day.

Autumn, it was so wonderful, wonderful. Autumn was such a lovely season in her life. Crona smiled as she watching to autumnal trees in wonder. Oh, there were cute forest animals as they were busy on winter plans with foods and warmth.

"Crona!" A cheerful voice coming to Crona as she looked up to her best friend, Blossom Williams, having brown emo hairstyle and blue eyes, and wearing similar uniforms with emo styles.

"Blossom!" Crona was joyful to see her again since last day of their sophmore year because Blossom had a long summer vacation to see families in Scotland with her family.

"I've missed you! It's been so long", Blossom spoke to her as she hugged her, "So glad to see you again."

"As I do. How was Scotland?" Crona was walking over to secondary school with her as they were out of the forest.

"Lovely times, I usually hanged-out with cousins. Scotland outdoors were similar, but honestly, still beautiful." Blossom was entering into secondary education with Crona.

And then, Crona and Blossom were on their ways to lockers with their secondary school staff and textbooks before the classes began. Their lockers were similar than sophmore year as they had been empty after last day of their sophmore year. Junior year began, Crona was waiting for her only fate...Fate would be better for her during the four seasons were active.

"Autumn", Crona whispered, "Please give me fate..."

"Pardon me?" Blossom looked up to her.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself", Crona spoke to her as she smiled nervously at her.

"Okay, I'm going to History. Bye!" Blossom went away from the lockers.

"Yea, bye", Crona spoke to her as she started to go to her class.

Crona was bumped in clumsy moment by the black-haired teenage boy. She turned around to see him glaring coldly at her as he wore similar uniforms with leather jacket, black gloves, and badass boots. There were three white sticks on his black hairstyle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Crona felt like his golden eyes were going to kill her while she got up from floor.

"Hmmph...Whatever", the black-haired golden-eyed teenage boy spoke bitterly as he turned back and walked away from her.

Crona sighed in annoyance. She couldn't believe how he spoke coldly to her! All London boys shall be gentlemen to ladies, however, he needed to learn on good manners until he was a gentleman! Well, nevermind...Oh dear, she didn't want to be late for her class, English while she ran toward there.

Finally, she arrived there until the bell was ringing as English class began. She was glad to be on time in English class with a good reason was protecting her from being late. Yeah, it was.

The English Teacher was teaching the class while he was beginning on British Literature enlightenment and brainstorm essay. It was about Shakespeare, J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien, and more famous British authors. It's not their biographies, just details about their stoires as symbols, themes, and etc.

The class was interrupted by a similar guy she was bumped rudely, that black-haired golden-eyed rogue.

"Death Hunt, you're late for class", the English teacher spoke cautiously, "Do you have an excuse?"

"Yeah, right." Death dropped a excuse paper onto the English teacher's table.

"Would you introduce yourself for this class?" The English teacher accepted his excuse with forgiveness.

"Hello. My name is Death Hunt", he introduced himself to class with his slothful voice, "I'm transported as a new student, and also, I'm a senior student."

"Very well, please make him feeling welcomed, class. I have an empty seat is behind of Crona Spear." The English teacher noticed an empty behind that was of Crona Spear.

Holding her real feeling, Crona had to accept that teacher because she hated Death as a goth rogue.

"You mean a pink-haired brat?" Death Hunt wasn't interested in her, but had to sit on that empty seat behind of her.

Brat?! How dare he called Crona "brat"! She better would ignore him if they were in the English class until she shall be free from him. She hoped she could suffer from his un-gentlemanly manners or something while she might be behind of him during the class. She couldn't wait for the class ended.


	2. Chapter 2: Autumn Friendships

After first Autumn day, after more Autumn days as daylights and nights, Crona was still a junior student at 17 years old. She had been used in secondary education and her environment while she did finish studies and has free time on her social with her friends as well as her family. Patiently, she was waiting for, of course, her fate. Well, that was life.

During the secondary education, the lunch break was showed up as the students were hanging-out at outdoors and indoors. Crona and Blossom were just chilled at garden near to there.

"You know Death Hunt?" Blossom ate a piece of fish and chips.

Crona looked up to her and frowned.

"Yes, why?" Crona quietly didn't trust him at all.

"Well, he's transported as new senior student", Blossom spoke to her, "I've heard rumors about he beat a gang leader up at different school before transporting here. He's a badass motorcyclist since he was sixteen years old."

Crona listened thoughtfully.

"Everyone judges him as a rogue. I'm not sure if it's true or not..."

"What about his background?" Crona drank a water bottle.

"Sorry, I don't know", Blossom spoke as she shook her head.

How unusual, he must be very complex as his background, history, and whatever.

And then, a few Autumn days were gone until weekend. Crona gladly took a free time as she was hanging-out at London city with Blossom, Lake, and Sparrow tonight. Autumnal night was so chilly than autumn daylight. There were warm coats with them.

Suddenly, Crona heard that a loud motorcycle passing in there. She notice that familiar face in the hamlet, it was very familiar to her. Golden eyes and black hair. She gasped slightly as she was caught by his golden eyes through his hamlet until he went away as he was riding on his badass motorcycle. How did he get here at London city? She didn't know.

After weekend, Crona was going over to secondary education with Blossom until they were learning on different studies in different classes. The classes were complete as Crona couldn't help it, but she thought of him. Death Hunt was him. Why? Why she felt strong for him? But he was just a rogue!

Tonight, she was asleep in her bed during the night hours. She found out about her vision saw Death showing up in her dream. She yelped while she woke up in midnight from a strange dream. She had to back sleeping as she forgot about him.

Next morning, the English class was started on poetry classworks while she sat on her seat behind of Death. She was good at ignoring him because she didn't understand how her feeling was for him.

"Miss Spear", a gentle voice was behind of her.

Crona hardly ignored him, but she turned back to see Death looking serene to her.

"I'm sorry about my unpleasant behavior last week", he spoke apologetically.

"Your apology is forgiven", she spoke as she smiled selflessly at him.

"So rumors gossiped about me as a rogue, right?"

She shrugged slowly with her head shook.

"No, they're misunderstood", he spoke, "I don't like my old school, so I had to transport here."

"Why?" Crona listened thoughtfully.

"Because all I need is...tranquility." He sighed.

"Then you may be pleased here", she spoke.

He nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for understanding", he whispered gently as he went back to work on poetry classwork.

She went back to work on similar thing to him, too.

After the autumn days went away, Halloween day was one of the Autumn days, the secondary education was closed as a holiday. Crona felt happily nervous for Halloween festival tonight because she adored Halloween as her favorite holiday. Her Halloween costume was a punk lolita. So lovely!

And then, Crona was planning on Halloween festival hang-out with a new friend, Death. Pros and cons were up to her because Dad was a little bit overprotected of her from some boys. She and Death already had each others since it was few autumn months ago.

In the living room, there were pumpkin activities on everywhere for Halloween. Mom put afternoon tea cuisines on a table for the visitor, Crona's new friend, Death. Dad was waiting for Crona because he had to make sure about Crona's new friend if Death might hurt her or not.

Crona went to downstair into the living room. She met Dad in there with her visitor plans.

"Alright, let me talk with you", Dad spoke seriously to her, "It's about your new friend, Death. What does he do during your secondary educaiton?"

"He always earns good grades, and he's a senior student." Crona was a little bit worried.

"Are you certain?" Dad was searching for his background.

"Absolutely", she spoke.

"Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Dad cared about her.

"No, he never hurts or touches me", she spoke honestly, "He's like a brother to me."

"Please let me know if he will do on something bad to you", Dad spoke to her, "You shall call me or your brothers."

"Yes, sir." Crona obeyed him.

* * *

There were a few knocks on the Spear's door. It might be Death!

"Oh, shall be Death", Crona informed to Mom and Dad, "Pardon me, please let me bring him here."

With a nervous feeling, she went toward a door as she opened it. Gladly, she wanted to welcome him into her humble mansion. She saw him wearing a black blouse and grayish jeans with a red tie.

"Hi Death!" Crona greeted him gently with her cute smile.

"Your mansion is quite lovely", Death spoke her.

"Thanks. Please come in", she spoke as she led him in her humble mansion, "Let me introduce my parents to you. I'm leading you into living room."

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded with his charming smile.

Entering the living room, she showed him to Mom and Dad as they stood up from a couch.

"Mom, Dad", she introduced them to him, "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Death Hunt."

"We're pleased to meet you." Dad shook Death's hand with his own hand. Mom shook Death's hand with her own hand.

"Death, I'd like you to meet my parents, Sean Spear and Alice Spear." she introduced him to them.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Spear and Mrs. Spear", Death spoke politely to them as he smiled at them.

They sat down on two couches in there. Questions, answers, news, and opinions would be active from them to them.

"So, what do you two do in your similar school", Mom asked to Death and Crona.

"We do work on studies during English class of the first semester", Death answered to Mrs. Spear, "In lunchtime, we go to library for test studies sometime. We chat about hobbies, interests, and ideas."

"Oh, it sounds wonderful in your friendships." Mom smiled delightfully at them.

"In your own environment", Dad asked to him, "What do you like to do?"

"After school, I do homework or study on test before my hobbies", he answered to Mr. Spear, "I like to play with my electric guitar, read novels, and hang-out with a few trusted friends."

"If you're a senior student, which universities would you like to apply?" Dad was cautious, yet curious.

"Royal Holloway University of London, Birkbeck University of London, and King's College London." He felt comfortable with Mr. Spear.

"You'll want to become a historian? How interesting." Mr. Spear became more curious.

"Of course I will", Death spoke.

"Do you know what will Crona want to become for her future", Dad asked to him.

"She'll want to become a veterinarian. She's so fond of animals." Death smiled at Crona.

"Gladly, I earn your trust, young man." Mr. Spear felt pleased with him.

"Please enjoy some snacks before leaving to Halloween festival tonight", Mom spoke to Crona and Death as she encouraged them to have enough energy.

"Your parents are benevolent, Crona", Death spoke to her as he ate a Russian tea cake one.

"Why thank you." Crona smiled at him.

"Oh, pardon me", Crona spoke as an idea showed up from her mind, "Sorry, I didn't introduce my brothers because they went out with colleagues."

"It's okay, next time is fine for me." Death forgave her.

"Yeah, agreed." She ate a chocolate teacake.

They smiled at each other in a friend moment after his bad mood passed away as his soul felt comforted by her good heart. Autumn days seemed better than she thought. Gladly, it was all he passed his need was more than tranquility as well as she was. The fate was flying on time, she knew, and would be coming for her after the four seasons. She just took a time if the four seasons were active until she would meet her fate.

"You live in a cottage inside of the forest mountain with your mom, right?" Crona wondered if what his environment would look like.

"Yeah, I live in there. It does feel peaceful without being near to city." Death's golden eyes were kind of dreamy.

"Do you have wildness protection to your life", she asked.

"Of course, there are royal rangers working in the forest mountain. Actually, poaches go less than a few times, however, the royal rangers are active at every daylight and night if they make sure with us to be okay."

"So no one can hurt you, your mom, or campers?" Her black eyes were thoughtful.

"Nope, idiotic poaches won't beat us", he spoke as he grinned at her.

"Gladly, then you're safely protected." She felt comforted with him.

"Maybe we'll go to Halloween festival soon, sister", he spoke, "My responsibility is protecting you during night like a brother."

"You bet, brother", she spoke thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Festival

The sky was so pink while the sunset went down gently and slowly, the leaves flied in grace with the autumnal shades on them. There were two friends riding on a badass motorcycle going on a road trip to Halloween Festival during Halloween evening. Death was driving his badass motorcycle with Crona hugging him with her arms as his badass motorcycle went away that it made the autumnal leaves flying from the road.

And then, feeling joyful to ride together on their new friendships after the Autumn days, they finally arrived to Halloween Festival at Lincoln's Inn Fields as they saw many amusement tents, sideshows, and cafes in the Halloween Festival. It was all about Halloween because they were so fond of Halloween.

"So this is your first time to ride a motorcycle?" Death was searching for an empty car park while he was riding on his badass motorcycle with Crona.

"Yeah, I guess so", Crona spoke.

"How interesting", he spoke as he found an empty car park.

He drove his badass motorcycle to position on an empty car park. He turned back to see Crona hugging and resting her head on his back.

She looked up to him as she moved head away from his back. Shyly, she tried to hide red spots on her cheeks from him.

He smiled softly at his sight as he found her as kind of cute than he thought.

They were on their way into Halloween festival as they were paying fun tickets for them before go to anywhere fun whatever they would love to. Seeing their own views, jack-o'-lanterns, creepy horror-movie stuff, customers wearing unique costumes, and delicious Samhain cuisines in the Halloween festival while the jack-o'-lantern light balls were hung in the air. There were goth performers showing tricks in the sideshows and nightmare rides in there, too. Customers loved to be scared and have fun! Halloween Festival was the freaking magnificent carnival on Halloween evening they had seen ever!

Suddenly, a little boy was screaming loudly as Death and Crona looked up to him. They were watching him run away from "Jeff the Killer" performer, and he hid behind of his dad's legs. Poor him...

"Oh boy." Death sighed.

"Oh well...Kids..." Crona shrugged as she led him to the hall of mirrors amusement from a simply scared scene.

In the hall of mirrors amusement, a lot of mirrors on the walls as they were so strange to Crona and Death. Labels on top of mirrors if they needed to read labels before seeing themselves on mirrors. It was up to them until they may find out something mysterious about them.

Crona read "past" label and saw carefully herself on a mirror, and then, she could see herself on it as a little girl! It surprised her! It might be magical!

"You were a cute child." Death chuckled as he noticed that her past was on a mirror as a little girl.

"Thanks." Her cheeks were pink.

He read "animal transform" label and saw patiently himself on another mirror, and then, he enjoyed it as he could see himself on it as a handsome werewolf! His fur was velvety, and blackish. Gladly, he supported werewolves since he read some werewolf novels.

"Oh my, my. What a strong wolf!" Crona smiled cheerfully at him as she saw that his animal transform was on another mirror as a handsome werewolf.

"Of course I am." he ginned at her.

And then, Death and Crona went to many different amusements as well as goth sideshows, Halloween Festival had been evening to tonight as they were going in there. In their friendships were having been after the Autumn days began, Death felt much better with new school and a new friend he trusted, Crona. He had a good eye on her as tranquility because she was kind of different from some conventional girls in London. Secretly, Crona has a small feeling for him, so she took a time until the season would let her has fate.

During Halloween tonight, Death was ordering to fishes and chips, and grape sodas at Samhain cafe while Crona sat on a jack-o'-lantern-designed chair waiting for him. It was about their festival dinner. Daydreaming, she could see him in the season-transforming background if she couldn't wait for fate...She wished she could tell him about her real feeling. She didn't mean she wanted him as boyfriend! She decided to be a friend with him. They were just friends.

"Hey, I've got dinner for us", he spoke as he interrupted her from wondering about him.

"Oh, gladly." She jumped slightly as she still sat on a jack-o'-lantern-designed chair.

After their dinner, they decided to choose a last ride before leaving because they were responsible to go home earlier. They were going over to Black Widow's Web ferris wheel as they bought their last tickets for Black Widow's Web ferris wheel. While they were riding in chair of Black Widow's Web ferris wheel, there were many costumers, amusement tents, cars, forest, and hills...What they could see! Suddenly, Crona saw a full moon shining from gloomy cloudy as she rode in chair with Death. It was so lovely.

"That's the full moon", Death whispered slowly in dark moment to her ear, "I can't help it, but I'm going to transform into a wolf...Oh, I'm so dizzy...My heart is beating so fast..."

Crona looked up from full moon as she felt nervous.

"Are you kidding?" She listened carefully as her black eyes went slowly to his golden eyes.

"...Woof." He smiled mischievous at her.

She woke herself up from believing in werewolves as she realized that he was teasing.

"Hey, that's so ridiculous", she snapped at him, "Please don't give me chilled to my spine!"

He was laughing at her with his arm was on her shoulders.

"Your reaction is so cute!" He laughed mischievously.

"You sound like my doofus brothers." She turned her blushed face away from him.

"Aw, c'mon, Crona. I'm teasing." He rubbed her back with his hand as he stopped laughing.

"Alright, you're forgiven", she spoke calmly to him as she looked up to him.

"I promise I won't do on that to you", he spoke as he crossed his own heart.

She chuckled quietly at his "I promise" action. Oh well, it was better to be a friend with him then she though.

After Halloween Festival evening, Death started on his badass motorcycle in machine with his key as he siting on it with Crona. He was riding away with her from Halloween Festival into the autumnal forest, and had a feeling of Crona's warm hug that she rode on his badass motorcycle with him. In the autumnal forest, all they needed was full moon as its light was protective of them if they were going to their homes. If there would be no light, then it was difficult to ride fast over to their homes. That was why, he was a motorcyclist...Actually, he was such the rebellious motorcyclist in United Kingdom.

Finally, they were so grateful to full moon on Halloween tonight. He brought her over to her mansion as he stopped his badass motorcycle at her mansion. What awesome Halloween night they had ever!

"Thank you for going out tonight", she spoke, "It was so wicked at Halloween Festival."

"Mmm-hmm, no problems at all." He grinned at her.

"Hope I'll see you sometime." She started to walk toward her mansion.

"Yeah, you too", he spoke, "Happy Halloween and goodnight."

"Same to you too." She smiled as she saw him riding away from her at there.


End file.
